Fate
by chocolaty
Summary: What does happen when you throw everyone in a drama together and fiction and reality seems to meet? This is a bad summary and Fate is my first fan fiction. Teen to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Prologue**: The Drama

**Author's POV**

_Fate is a strange thing. Does it even exist? In this drama, Fate is a person, a person who is helping her friend. Who is Fate and who will have the princess? Watch "Fate: Nothing Can Stop It" to know it. Please read the script and decide if you accept to play the role of-_

'What is this? They want me in this drama?', though many people after receiving a request to play in the drama.

_Scene 1: The Memory_

_Outside at Kyoto_

_Six children playing outside. Time pass. Goodbye scene. Two teenage girls talking and laughing. (All of this synchronized with the narration.) _

_NARRATOR (O.S)_

_When Hime was about six year old, she met five children: four boys and one girl. They played together during summer vacation. At the end, each of them had to go back to their home. They all promised to see her again. The girl was the last to go. Before going, she told Hime that she was Fate. _

_HIME'S FRIEND/FATE_

"_I, Fate, promise you that the six of us will meet again. You will then marry your prince. It is a promise Hime!" _

_NARRATOR (O.S)_

_Hime is now sixteen. She didn't see them again. She doesn't remember their face or their name. Only the promises and her best friend Yume's teasing about it remains…_

The plot was interesting so they decide to accept. Little did they know that Fate was real.

"The game has begun!" *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 1

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 1:** At the Airport

**Kyoko's POV** or more like Kyoko's though and normal narration

**'**Here I am once again waiting at the airport for a guest as a LoveMe Job. People still stared but at least this time there aren't reporters. Maybe the guest will be friendly as Otou-san!' Kyoko began to wonder how Kuu-san was doing.

"**OMG!**" screamed a young woman.

"**WHAT IS THAT OUTFIT?!"**

The raven haired girl kept babbling really fast in English. Kyoko sighed. The jumpsuit didn't affected her that much anymore. You could say she is used to it now.

"**ARE YOU KIM**-san?" asked Kyoko.

She had heard "LME" and wanted to confirm the woman's identity.

"Yes... Sorry for the outburst. Boss did tell me about something you can't miss... But this is too much. How can you tolerate to-"

Kim looked at Kyoko for the first time. It was difficult to see anything else then the pink.

"Kyoko, is that you?"

"Yes, do we know each other?"

They both stared. 'Who is she? I don't know any foreigner named Kim but she do look like a Asian and like her... What do I do?'

"Well, I suppose you forgot. We met when we were younger at Kyoto. I could also be wrong. Kyoko had black hair... Sorry!" The Canadian smiled apologetically.

"Alice?!" 'Baka! She is named Kim not Alice. I better apolo-'

"You remember me!" Kim quickly hugged Kyoko.

"Why is your name Kim?"

"Well actually my real first name is Alice Kim. I decided to use Kim as a stage name."

"Ahh! I am so happy to see you! So what did you..."

They kept chatting all the way to Kim's first job in Japan.


	3. Chapter 2

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 2: **On the Way to the Meeting Room

**Director Tsukimi's POV** or more like his though and normal narration

'Why are they so tense? It will be perfect for the drama... The air is so heavy. Is it because of this that I was told to not let the casting go public before all of them meeting?' The director sighed. The two lead actress were one minute late. He only noticed because he wanted to go away. Hikaru Ishibashi was the first arrived and was very kind. Tsugura Ren came in quickly after. The atmosphere went cold when the door opened and Sho Fuwa entered. It was worse when the last male lead appeared. Reino from Vie Ghoul just smirked quickly and took a chair. Sho didn't stop glaring towards the singer and the actor. Reino seems scared at first then had an amused expression on his face. Ren just smiled a beautiful yet scary smile. Even the managers seemed nervous. Tsukimi really hoped that Kyoko-san and Kim-san will come soon. He sighed again. One minute had past. The door opened and his saviours came in. 'What the... The atmosphere is somehow worse now!'

**Kim's POV** or more like her though and normal narration

'Kyoko changed so much. Boss did warn me but I didn't really believe him until now. She is still sweet but she is missing something...' Kim sighed causing Kyoko to worry.

"Are you all right?"

"Hmm, Kyoko. What did Fuwa-san do to you?"

"..." Kyoko stared blankly.

"Sorry, it isn't of my concern." *bow*

"No, I was just surprise that you knew..."

"Oh! I read something on the Net.", lied smoothly Kim.

She actually knew everything thanks to her contacts but she wanted to hear it from the actual person. After listening to her friend, Kim was lost in her though. Kyoko was also thinking. They stopped right in front of the door. 'What is this feeling coming from that room?' Kyoko opened the door and froze. 'What are they doing here?! Act normal! Think after!' Kim stepped inside the room.

**Kyoko's POV** or more like her though and normal narration

"I feel it. Pure anger comes from this room!", said Kyoko's grudges. 'What is going on?' The chestnut haired swallowed and opened the door. She froze when she saw who was inside. 'What is that baka doing here? Beagle is here too. Tsugura-san seems angry... It must be because I was late. I am so dead!' Before she could move to do a dogeza, Kim stepped inside and apologized for being late.

"My plane was delayed so it is my fault we were late." *bow*

"You are two minutes late. Don't worry so much." The director smiled before gesturing toward the chairs. Kyoko still hasn't move.


	4. Chapter 3

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 3: **When the Door Opened

**Ren's POV**

'Why am I in a drama with those TWO?! Why are the two lead actresses late? Since only the leads meet today, there the only missing.' The door opened. 'What the... Mogami-san and Alice?!' Ren had a utter look of surprise on the face.

**Sho's POV **

'How could I be with HIM and that copycat!? How dare those actresses be late! He is mocking me! Reino, you are so dead!' The door opened. 'Kyoko is one of the lead actresses! Alice?!' Sho almost felt from his chair.

**Reino's POV**

'This is very interesting! It was a good idea following that ghost's advice. The lion is there but I just need to be careful. Hahaha! Sho is so thinking of killing me. I did renounce on stealing everything from him but annoying him is so fun.' The door opened. 'Hmm, Kyoko and Alice. This will be VERY interesting!' His smirk widened.

**Yashiro's POV**

'Ren-sama is there... The director looks affected. I hope he won't cancel the drama. I wonder who the lead actress is. Kyoko-chan! No, I can't imagine things like that but it could be. After all, the casting was never divulged. I am sure Ren-sama wouldn't have taken the role if he knew...' The door opened. 'Yes! It is Kyoko-chan! Wait, is that Alice-chan?!' Yashiro dropped his glasses.

**Shoko's POV**

'Sho, you have to keep your image... *sigh* He seemed interested in drama so when the request came in I thought it was a good idea... Maybe the lead actress will change his idea.' The door opened. 'This is bad... Why Kyoko?... Alice?!' Shoko dropped her pen.

**Hikaru's POV**

'What is this? Why are they so hateful towards each other? I wonder if Kyoko-chan will go eat with me one day.' *sigh* The door opened. 'Kyoko is one of the lead actresses! Alice?'

**Director Tsukimi's POV**

'What the... The atmosphere is somehow worse now. Why are they all shocked? Did the managers just drop something?' He looked at the door. 'What is that outfit? Is that Kyoko-san? Did Alice just step in and apologize? Keep cool and act like everything is normal.'

"You are two minutes late. Don't worry so much." The director smiled before gesturing toward the chairs.


	5. Chapter 4

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

I want to thank everyone who is reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 4: **The Meeting

**Fate's POV** aka chocolaty's POV

"I called all of you today to talk about the drama and so that you will finally know with whom you are working with. My name is Shinichi Tsukimi and I am the director of the drama. I expect a lot of you all." ' You act like that but you really have no idea why Alice is here... Didn't think about the possibility that she is Kim? *sigh*'

"My name is Hikaru Ishibashi. I will play Kenshin, the shy suitor. This is my first drama so please be gentle! *smile*" 'You are just happy to work with Kyoko and Alice! *snicker*'

"I am Ren Tsugura. I will play Daisuke, the sempai suitor. I am looking forward working in this drama. *gentleman smile*" ' Don't worry Kuon, Alice won't tell on you ... yet! *evil grin*'

"I am Kyoko. Nice to meet you all. I will be Hime. It will be my first time as a lead. Please take care of me. *bow*" 'You are such a polite girl. Ren and Kim are the only actors here. Baka #1 and #2 are singers.'

"Hi, the name is Kim. I am from Canada. I will play Yume, Hime's best friend. Nice to meet you all. I hope we may all become friends!" 'You just have to drop a bomb, didn't you? You know the history behind them and you said THAT!? *sigh*'

Everyone froze for a second and then the next person continued.

"I am Sho Fuwa. I am a singer and I will play Shouta, the musical suitor. This will be my first drama." ' Playing cool when you are in fact REALLY affected by Kyoko and Kim.'

"Reino from Vie Ghoul. I will be Ryo, the mysterious suitor. Nice to meet you again Alice or should I call you Kim? *smirk*" 'Hahaha! I love you Reino! Always planning something! *screaming with excitation that the story is finally going somewhere*'

'What he knows Alice too?' thought the entire room.

"Call me Kim which is my stage name and it stand for all of you too."

"Huh?" said everyone.

"You all met me before. I presented myself as Alice. Well, now call me Kim. What is difficult to understand?" 'Well, you just dropped a bomb again Kim...'

"You know everyone here?" asked the director saying out loud what everyone wanted to say.

"Yup. I traveled a lot when I was younger."

"..."

"The meeting will begin for real now. You may have realised, but we don't know who is Fate and you didn't receive the entire script. The writer is... hum... particular. The rest will be sent later." 'Duh! You think I will release my plan that easily?! Oops! Now you reader knows... Too bad.'

"Wait! I thought I was Fate? I mean I am the only lead who is a girl except Hime."

"Fate doesn't need to be a lead. A small event can change everything. That is what the author said to me..."

"So Fate isn't a lead..."

"Only the writer knows..."

"You are going to produce a drama you don't even know the entire story..."

"And you are going to act a drama you don't even know the entire story!"

"..."

'In what did I engaged myself?' thought everyone.

The meeting finished fifteen minute later. They will start filming in three weeks. Tsukimi had to talk to the rest of the cast another day. The director left immediately. 'More like he run away before the tension, who calm down a bit when they talk, can come back in full force. Better continuing the script now. *evil grin*'


	6. Chapter 5

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

I want to thank everyone who is reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 5: **To LME

**Kim's POV** or more like her though and normal narration

After the director left, it was Hikaru's turn to excuse himself and go. All who remain were tense except for Kim and Reino. Kim began to move.

"Ne, Kyoko. Where are you going now?"

"I have work to do at LME. Why?"

"Good! I have to meet Boss so I will go with you. Is that okay?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Mogami-san, Al- Kim. We are going to LME as well. We can give you a ride."

"Thank you, Ren."

"Humph, so you know everyone here Al- Kim? Why don't Shoko and I drive you at LME?"

"No need. Ren just propose to drive me. Just do what you have to do Sho. Don't make trouble for Shoko. *smile darkly*"

"Can we talk? How about dinner later?"

"Sho, nope. I have a meeting with Boss then I am going to eat with him and Maria."

"What about-"

"I am sure Kim wants to catch up with you but she has to go now. *gentleman smile* We are leaving now. See all of you next time."

Ren, Yashiro, Kyoko and Kim stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Thanks , Ren."

They heard a raging scream and a man's laugh coming from the room.

"We better disappear before he comes out.", said Kim.

Everyone agreed and walked fast towards the parking lot. Kyoko insisted that Kim sat next to Ren. Yashiro was disappointed that his favorite couple wasn't in front together. They rode in silence... for the first five minute.

"Al- Kim! I can't believe that you knew everyone at the reunion! You could have tell me that and the fact that you were coming here! I told you about my work and never did you told me once you knew Ren and Kyoko!" *pout*

"You told her about your work? How much EXACTLY did you tell her, Yashiro? *gentleman smile*"

"Relax, Ren. He didn't say anything you haven't told me or that I didn't deduce myself. *smirk*"

"Huh?! You kept contact with Yashiro-san and Tsugura-san but no with me?! *tears*"

"We met when we were young. How could I have kept contact with you Kyoko? We didn't have email or phone at the time. And for answering why I didn't tell anyone that I was coming, it is because Fate is a secret drama until it is aired and my backup story will be told to me by Boss."

"You keep saying Boss. Are you talking about President Takarada?"

"Yup! Right! Kuu-san did say that I should call him President to not cause confusion. Sorry!"

"You know Hizuri-san?!" "You know Otou-san?!" Kyoko and Yashiro were REALLY shock. Ren just made a shocked expression but didn't comment.

"... *sigh* He is a family friend. Can't you stop overreacting at everything I say?"

"So you must have met Kuon Hizuri! Right?", asked innocently Kyoko.

"Yes."

"..."

"..." There was a awkward silence in the car.

"How did you meet Tsugura-san and Yashiro-san?"

"Huh, by chance I suppose? It was a summer vacation and we met. It was the same way with Shoko, Hikaru and Shinichi. Reino was lost in a forest when I first met him. I met Sho the same time we met Kyoko. I didn't know you were talking about him neither did I know he was talking about you... "

"Sinichi?"

"The director."

"You kept contact with Ren and me. Anyone else who was at the meeting?"

"Shoko, Reino, Hikaru, President and Maria. The two last weren't at the meeting but you know them."

"Reino?!" *dark aura* Kyoko started muttering about Beagle, Vain Day, citizen of hell, etc.

"He does have a strange way showing interest. Stalking you wasn't the beat of his ideas... I am still amazed about his Valentine Day plan. Usually that day is fun but it seems that yours was horrible..." *Kyoko's grudges* 'Let's change subject...'

"I am really amazed by your growth Kyoko! Mio and Natsu are simply incredible! You also did some scene as Choko in Ring Doh. You compete with Matsunai Ruriko, right?"

"You watch my work? Who told you about my first LoveMe assignment?" *Grudges disappear*

"Ren and Yashiro were there remember? They were really impressed. *smirk*"


	7. Chapter 6

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

I want to thank everyone who is reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 6: **At LME

**Ren's POV** or more like his though and normal narration

When they arrived, Ren was having a headache. His manager, Kyoko and Kim didn't stop talking. Some sensible subjects were touched (Kuon Hizuri) but Kim managed it fine. 'The President is going to pay for this.'

"Kim, shouldn't you put sunglasses on for hiding your green eyes?"

"You are right Ren. I will do that."

The little group were stared at. After all, it was composed by Tsugura Ren, the #1 actor of LME, by Yashiro Yukihito, his handsome manager, by Kyoko, the #1 LoveMe member with her pink jumpsuit, and by a new girl with shades in a building.

"Who is that girl?" "Why is she with Tsugura-san and Kyoko?"

They quickly got inside the President's office.

*Light out* "It is in the darkness that you may find the light!"

*ray of light* "I shall be your guide!"

The President was disguised as a explorer. Maria was also very cute in her matching outfit. *Light* The entire room was a jungle.

"Welcome to my jungle. May we do this journey together looking for Love!"

The little girl ran towards them.

"Onee-sama!" *hug*

"Ren-sama!" *hug*

"Alice!" *hug*

"Maria, did you know that I was very sad when I learned that you were preparing a party but that I wasn't invited? Your dad invited himself but I couldn't do that, could I? I had a present for you but I don't know if I will give it to you..."

"Sorry! I didn't want you to take the plane. I didn't want to disturb you. It isn't like I didn't want to thank you... *tears*"

"Don't cry! I was just teasing. I know Maria. Calm down! It was a bad joke! There, there. Sit down and open your present!" *pat on the back* "I dropped it next to the door because of the fright Boss gave me." *joy* *run* *rip*

"Pictures? It is pictures from Ren-sama's childhood!"

"I want to see too!" Kyoko and Yashiro ran towards the little girl. 'What? She gave her picture of me? I was Kuon at the time! What the...' *panick* *want to run to stop them* *being stop*

"I changed the color with the computer. You look like a Japanese." *relax then stress* 'Wait! Will Kyoko recognise Corn even if I have black hair? Kim!?' *want to run to stop them* *being stop*

"Those are from when you were three to six years old. She won't recognize you. You REALLY don't trust me, do you? *sigh*"

"Ren, come here! You have to see them!"

"No thanks Yashiro. I don't want to know what she gave to Maria exactly..."

*cough cough* "This is supposed to be a meeting. You can watch and analyze the pictures later."

Everyone calmed down and went to sit on the couch/rocks/bushes.

"You all know that Fate's cast is to remain secret until the first episode is aired. Having a foreigner coming here isn't very subtle. Kim, you will become Yume Hongo. You will be LoveMe Section 's manager but essentially Kyoko's. That will secure time for the drama as both of you are leads."

"Hongo? Yume Hongo? As in Mio Hongo from Dark Moon and as in Yume from Fate? That will be my name? Really?! Will I have to wear the jumpsuit as the manager? Do you have a disguise so I look more Japanese?"

"No, you don't need to wear it but if you want-"

"THANKS GOD!"

"Tss. It is pretty! *pout* Anyway, here are your contacts. You don't need anything else."

*doors open* "Mo! Where is Kyoko? She is supposed to help me in a LoveMe job. I am NOT going to do it alone!"

*dive behind the bushes* *contacts* *make-up* *sunglasses* "Found my purse!" *Appears from behind the bushes* "You made me drop my bag! Should you knock before entering in this office? Who are-"

"Alice?! You are the new girl? Do you have sunglasses to hide your green eyes?"

"Kanae... Hi. I will be LoveMe Section's manager! *smile*"

*Sawara-san appears (He was chasing after Moko-san)* "Really? I don't have to take care of them anymore?"

"She is only a temporary manager. I still don't know for how long and I will make the official statement tomorrow. So no information on Kim is leaked out of this office today, understood?"

"Yes." *shake hand with Kim* "Good luck!" *drag Moko-san out* "They are in a meeting! Don't disturb them!" *doors closed*

"She hasn't change at all. Will I meet the last member of LoveMe Section, Chiori-san, today?"

"No, tomorrow."

"President, I was wondering why did you call Ren and I for this meeting?"

"Easy! Yashiro, you will have to teach Kim some basic about being a manager. And for Ren, I have a favor to ask. Can you let Kim live at your apartment?"


	8. Chapter 7

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

I want to thank everyone who is reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 7: **What?!

**Yashiro's POV** or more like his though and normal narration

"What?! What are you thinking!?" Kim and Ren screamed at the same time. 'They are synchronized. Will she be a threat to my KyoRen plan? If they live together... *mental scream*'

"Stop screaming! I didn't finish my idea! She will be only at your apartment for a night or two. Her room at the Takarada mansion isn't ready yet."

"Oh. Sorry for overreacting." 'That president... *sigh* Anyway, I have to talk to Kim about my KyoRen plan! Better have her cooperation.'

"You can now go back to analyzing the pictures. The meeting is done." 'The pictures! *fan girl scream*'

After looking at the pictures and trying to bribe Kim to tell the stories behind them, Yashiro began to teach her the basic for being a manger. Kyoko had to leave and help Moko-san for a LoveMe assignment. Ren, Maria and the president talked. Then it was time for Ren and his manager to leave. Kim invited Maria and the president for dinner. (She said to Sho that she will eat dinner with Maria and her grandfather not that is was already planned.) After that, she went to Ren's apartment to rest. Her plan was destroyed as a surprise was waiting for her at the door. It had the form of a manager whose charge was madly in love with Kim's charge.

"I wanted to rest! There is a phenomenon called jetlag and I am suffering from it! What do you want Yashiro? It must be important for you to stalk me. How long have you been here?"

"Can we talk inside? *look around*" 'If a reporter caught us it will be a scandal!'

"Sure." *door open* *enter* *door close* "Now, what was that all about?"

"..." 'How do I present the subject? She must know that Ren loves Kyoko but how does she feel? What to do?! *inner scream*'

"Hello?"

End of this chapter

Sorry for the long update. It was kind of crazy with my part-time job and vacation in general. The chapter is also shorter. I may edit when I come back. I am leaving for about two weeks and I won't have an internet connexion. Don't wait for a update soon. I edited the previous chapter so it will be more clear who talked. A character will never talk without being introduce to the reader. If you still have question you can PM me or write a review. Thank you whoever wrote the review! (I can't seem to be able to put a s to review. Can someone fix it for me?)


	9. Chapter 8

_Text writing on a paper_, 'Thought', "Talking", **IN** **ENGLISH, ***action*

I want to thank everyone who is reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! OC'S: Fate, Kim, Tsukimi, maybe more later on**

**Chapter 8: **

_Scene 2: The First Day at school_

_Inside the school_

_Hime was nervous. Her best friend was more calm. Only a little bit. They are walking in the hallway passing in front of many things._

_YUME_

_In which class are we?_

_We can hear someone playing guitar._

_HIME, lost in thoughts_

_... What?_

_We see a guy blushing while talking to some friends._

_YUME, sighing_

_In which class the principal told us we were in again?_

_We can see a door with the inscription: __OCCULT CLUB__ on it._

_HIME_

_Do you think we will be welcomed? We transfer for the last year of high school._

_We see a flyer with this slogan: The Archery Club needs you! An arrow to victory's center!_

_YUME_

_They gave us a scholarship for being in the archery team. They want us in their affiliated university team next year._

_HIME_

_Will we be bullied? We aren't from Tokyo..._

_YUME, raising her voice towards the end_

_Stop stressing! That isn't the main issue! In which class are we?_

_HIME, pointing_

_Relax... We are in this class._

_YUME_

_Okay, here goes nothing..._

"Cut! It is in the box! Everyone, you were awesome!"

The K duo (Kim & Kyoko) high-fived each other and went to their respective dressing room. Kim was thinking about the night when Yashiro came to talk to her. She began to giggle alone in her room.

*Flashback*

"Hello? Earth to Yashiro? Why are you here?"

"Do you love Ren?"

"What? Where does that come from?"

"You see, I want to put Kyoko and Ren together and I want your help because it is a desperate case even if he is the most-wanted star... *talking really fast* but if you love him I won't ask you to help... Why are you laughing?"

*Laughs* "You... Think... I... Love... That... Love... Struck... Idiot? We are only friends. *seriously but then laughs"

"Hey! It is not funny! I seriously thought you may be a threat to their relationship! Where is he anyway?"

"You forgot? He is playing Cain right now. Must be all snuggle up against his little sister. *smirk* If you have nothing left to say, may you go? I need my beauty sleep. *yawn*"

"Sure, sorry about that. We can discuss later about our plan."

"We have to include the President or he will fire AND kill us."

"True... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Yashiro left, his mind finally in peace. Kim felt asleep on the couch and was almost late for her formal introduction to LME's staff.

*End of flashback*

It been three weeks already but Kim still felt jet lagged. Her thoughts wander to her introduction to the LoveMe section.

*Flashback*

"Girls! May I introduce you your new guide towards Love and Fame: Yume Hongo! She will be your section manager but she will follow Kyoko the most since you two don't need her as much. Any questions?"

"Yes, why don't she have the pink Cur- I mean uniform on her?"

"That is because I manage the section. I don't need to attract attention. Thanks for noticing my exclusion from the group but I don't mind Kotonomi-san. *smirk*"

"I told her she could have it but she declined... *sad smile* Anyway, have a day full of Love! *left*"

"Mo! You can't not have the pink curse. You are part of the LoveMe section!"

"I am a manager. I can't attract as much attention as my charges, right?"

"... You win for now..."

*End of flashback*

Kim knew that LoveMe section did odd jobs but nothing could prepare her to the reality. Since she mostly followed Kyoko, she had time preparing for her role when her charge was at school. Her room at the Takadara's mansion was really gorgeous but like everything Lori touched, it was too much. Lori was overexcited that a plan is forming for putting Ren and Kyoko together. A knock at her door brought her back to reality.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Kim, are you ready? I have a interview soon. We should be going."

"Kyoko, I am the manger so why are you the one reminding me of the schedule? I am a failure."

*door opened in a rush* "What are you saying?! You are wonderful and talented. Unlike me, you are also beautiful." *kept on praising her friend*

"Stop! I was kidding. We better be going."

They left the studio. It was time for the four male leads to create a scene.

End of the chapter

Sorry for the REALLY long wait between this chapter and the last. I apologize to each person who waited for it (if they exist of course...). I don't really have a good reason except for procrastination and laziness. Spring break starts soon, maybe a new chapter will appear.


End file.
